The present invention relates to a method of controlling an endoscope that is inserted through the body of a patient for surgical operation to view the interior of the patient's body as well as an endoscope system.
Currently, a trocar is inserted from the body surface of a patient through the interior of the body to inject gas into the body (pneumoperitoneum) and various medical instruments are inserted through the trocar to carry out laparoscopic surgery for various treatments and medical examinations in the interior of the body. Although this laparoscopic surgery is less invasive on patients because of making do with a limited incision in the body surface of the patient, much is still left to be desired in terms of the visibility of an endoscope and the operability of the endoscope and medical instruments because there is the need for performing surgery while observing the interior of the patient's body.
Japanese Patent No. 4754740 discloses an endoscope apparatus used for laparoscopic surgery wherein a hard part is divided into a distal end part and a proximal end part, and a bendable joint part and a fixing means for keeping the bending state of the joint part are provided between the distal end part and the proximal end part. With such an endoscope apparatus, it is possible to adjust the angle of bending of the joint part to any desired angle between the distal end part and the proximal end part thereby holding the joint part adjusted by the fixing means at any desired angle.